Magia Invasion Arc
Magia Invasion Arc is the 9th story arc of Kou 1 Desu Ga Isekai De Joushu Hajimemashita series and the 3rd story arc of Year One Saga. After hearing growing reputation of Hiroto and his allies, Magia Kingdom of the East launches an invasion attempt onto its neighboring kingdom under a decree of its new king Urseus. This prompts Hiroto and his allies to seek Gezerkia and Zeldis as well as the Vampire Alliance so he can plan a counterattack against their eastern invaders and prevent their invasion. Whilst that is going on, another eastern kingdom named Regulus Republic also makes their moves under the same concern and hostilities as their northern neighbor. Prologue 'The Death of the Wise King' (To be added..) Plot 'Debate Between Hiroto and Nestoria' Part 1 (TO be added...) Part 2 (TO be added...) Part 3 (TO be added...) Part 4 (TO be added...) Part 5 (TO be added...) Part 6 (TO be added...) Part 7 (TO be added...) 'Conspirators' Shady Alliance with Magia' Part 1 (TO be added...) Part 2 (TO be added...) Part 3 (TO be added...) Part 4 (TO be added...) Part 5 (TO be added...) Part 6 (TO be added...) Part 7 (TO be added...) 'Zalia's Meeting with Hybride Ministers and Raquel' Part 1 (TO be added...) Part 2 (TO be added...) Part 3 (TO be added...) Part 4 (TO be added...) Part 5 (TO be added...) Part 6 (TO be added...) Part 7 (TO be added...) Part 8 Raquel is the last to confront Zalia but even she fails to dissuade her from antagonizing Hiroto and the vampires: In spite Raquel's claims that the vampires were only try to protect Hiroto from Falby and his fellow attackers, Zalia persists on exiling the vampires but Raquel retort that not only the plan backfires easily and badly, she also accuses Urseus for using his subject's death to strengthen Magia while weakening his enemies and asks Zalia why put all the blame onto Hiroto in spite his connections with the vampires. Zalia however deems both Hiroto and the vampires are untrustworthy despite Raquel says otherwise and persists on exiling the vampires for the sake of "peace"-something Raquel condemns as lies and criticizing Magia for using intimidation to get what it wants and angrily leaves, not before hearing Zalia's requests to persuade Moldius to accept her proposal. 'Clash Between Hybride and Phyllis-Magia Army' Part 1 (TO be added...) Part 2 (TO be added...) Part 3 (TO be added...) Part 4 (TO be added...) Part 5 (TO be added...) Part 6 (TO be added...) Part 7 (TO be added...) Part 8 (TO be added...) 'Hiroto's Plan for Retaliation' Elsewhere, Hiroto is reading Raquel's letters about Zalia and her proposal for "peace" between Hybride and Magia and to accomplish that, he learn Hybride must compromise to Urseus's unreasonable demands such as these below, *Neither armies from both kingdoms cross the boarders from both kingdoms, either by land, air or even river. *Both kingdoms forbid any army to enter their respective kingdom's boarders, be it land or aerospace. *Both kingdoms must help each other should either of them are under attacked by other parties/enemy kingdom. These letters disgusts Hiroto as he sees it as Magia's despicable way to get rid of the vampires ans views Zalia as a tough opponent, tougher than even Nestoria. So Hiroto reread these letters and recalling his debate with Nestoria then the events at Emperia behind his absence and further analyzes the letter. After reading the letter, Hiroto initially concludes that Magia is trying to dominate the aerospace and limiting the vampires' activity, but he can't figure out the third one regardless his guesses, leaves him to wonder Urseus' real intention for Hybride. Coincidentally, Hiroto also receives a letter from Panopticus. So, Hiroto gathers all of his counselors (Sōichirō, Curele, Alvy, Sorceire, Valkyria) as well as Quintilis, Excelis and Astiris into his office and discuss the situation: Not only its about Panopticus's letter about Falby's murder by a red-winged vampire-of whom believed as Gezerkia Vampire Alliance, which becomes Magia's "justification" in antagonizing the vampires, but also some of Urseus's ludicrous demands for Hybride to, not limited to, *Limiting the Vampire's movements. *Limiting the Vampire's numbers. *All Vampires must follow the rules and regulations. *And Margrave himself shall not participate the negotiation as it will be terminated if he shows up. With time is not on their side, everyone thinks that they can't stop Hybride from negotiating with Zalia and others in time with Sōichirō laments for not enough time whilst Excelis assumes that Zalia is testing Hiroto's caliber. Moreover, the letter continues with Magia will deploy 7,000 soldiers to the boarders which many view it as a bluff, considering Nasar's passing. Hiroto however doubts it because whilst the news of 7,000 soldiers is a "ruse", if his sources from Lusina's Elven Elder and Metis indicates anything, the gathering itself is possible through the local hunters' information and even try to hide inside the forests and launch an ambush onto their enemies which risen Excelis's suspicions that the Magia Army is actually trying to find the vampires' weakness. Thinking the war is inevitable due to Urseus's trickery, Hiroto then asks everyone if Phyllis is joining the fray which everyone doubt it until Alvy deems as possible and further claims that Hiroto will never reach Emperia in time even with his best efforts; causing everyone goes silent. After thinking for a while, with Quintilis's words about going to Lusina isn't relevant to the royal decree, Hiroto laughs as he finally think a better idea: Rather than him going to Emperia, Hiroto orders 2 of his best men to Emperia instead and one of them is actually Sōichirō, much to everyone's shock. Sōichirō does like the idea and akss Hiroto to dispatch Excelis isntead, but Hiroto already made his mind because he want his friend to break Magia for him and despite his friend's protest, Hiroto gives Sōichirō a refference book and tell him to get ready instead. Sōichirō then makes his situation worse by mentioning Curele which gives Hiroto an idea to have Sōichirō take Curele with him. 'Lusina's Crisis and Reaction' Part 1 In some road in a forest, only 300 soldiers (including the elves and knights) are heading for Lusina but even they think it isn't enough to repel Magia's invasion due to Urseus's unreasonable demands for Moldius. To make matters worse, Limbeld receives a bad news from Panopticus that around 7,000 strong Magia Army will heading for Lusina and he is so shocked that he ignores Belffergo's letter about the Probation of Access. Meanwhile, Gezerkia is frustrated to hear a failed tactic and blames herself for giving Hiroto more trouble for killing Falby. Even so, hope is not lost when Gezerkia reads the letter's further content about bringing honor and victory as retribution. So she gathers available followers and Gezerkia Vampire Alliance silently fly to Terminus River at night along with the cages. Part 2 At Regulus Republic, a messenger interrupting a prince's "study" (which in reality, he's flirting with the ladies) in regards of crisis at Hybride, only for the prince scoffing it off by claiming that its only his fathers' concern instead of his. Part 3 'Enemies' Attack from All Sides' Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 'Unexpected Reinforcements from Hiroto' At Lusinia, the Elder hears from an elven soldier about a visitor but refuses to see him until that soldier is about to deliver a message to the vampires-prompting him dispatches his elven cavalry towards the boarder 30 minutes later. Meanwhile, at Sigil's riverside, Phyllis Army are shocked to see the arrival of both Vampires and Mummies at the docks and immediately retreat back to GermeshEven 1 year has passed since their defeat, the Phyllis Army was haunted merely a sight of the vampires.. At her mansion, whist learns from her butler as well as Lemaire that the Probation of Access has been revoke, Felkina sees the Vampire Carriage arrive to her land and orders her knights not to do anything as she greets the visitor herself, of whom is none other than Hiroto. Hiroto then asks Felkina for some drinks which the Countess complies by having her butler to do the deedsIn spite of confronting her rival that once crushed Joachim's dream in reviving the Northern Phyllis Kingdom, the only reason why Felkina welcomed Hiroto is because she thought that he is going to drive the Magia Army off.. As Hiroto is about to leave, Felkina informs him not only about Magia Army's invasion onto Lusinia as well as Phyllis Army's "exercise"-something he already knew, but also Belffergo and Rasmus's declaration of prohibiting vampires from entering Sigil. Since the probation is revoked, however, Felkina urges him to drive off the invading Magia Army. Initially shocked by the news, Hiroto tells her to leave everything to him and leaves. 'Breaking the Negotiation with Magia' Part 1 (TO be added...) Part 2 (TO be added...) Part 3 (TO be added...) Part 4 (TO be added...) Part 5 (TO be added...) Part 6 Zalia however is unfazed by Sōichirō's "threat" even though the latter states that he cares for them since he understands the vampires. As Zalia persists that the "peace negotiation" must go on, Sōichirō not only says that this "peace" never come due to its suspicious terms for the vampires, he also calls Urseus a hypocrite for using "peace" to bring destruction to the continentAcoording to Sōichirō, if Magia brings out the unreasonable terms about the vampires right now, Phyllis may also come to Hybride for the same request which makes the temporal "peace" between Hybride and Phyllis not a better solution. Additionally, he also suspects that when the negotiation fails, Magia will dispatch its army to annex half of Lusinia which also draging Phyllis with it.. With the negotiation failed, Zalia pulls out her sword and threaten everyone to prepare the consequences for insulting Urseus but Sōichirō counters by saying that Hiroto has no regrets. As the Magia Trio (Zalia, Nestoria and a secretary) storm off his office, Moldius asks Sōichirō about their intervention that foiled their negotiation with Magia. To the shock of the King and his vassals, Sōichirō replies that it was part of Hiroto's order so he can "hunt" down the "bears"The "bear" Sōichirō refers is the invading Magia Army.at the forests. 'Magia Army's Horrendous Defeat' At Lusinia's Forest, Hiroto, alongside with Zeldis, Gezerkia, several elves as well as Lusinia's guards and hunters, are hiding and preparing for their ambush onto the incoming Magia Army. Upon hearing the Gezerkia's reports about incoming enemies, Hiroto explains his strategy: They will shoot the arrows at the enemies first, then fall back, and finally fight back when the time is right. With this briefing, Hiroto's plan is in motion. Elsewhere, Magia's Advance Army arrive at the forest but 5 soldiers are killed by an ambush by the vampires and elves. As the Advance Army retaliates, however, both vampires and elves immediately retreat into the forests' depth. Dex the commander stops his men from chasing after the enemy, however, as he assume that there is a trap waiting for them so he orders to leave the dead soldiers and moving forward for their destination instead. At his castle, Limbeld worries that Hiroto's tactics against the overwhelming Magia Army is futile until he sees 6 more vampires (among those are Valkyria and Curele) fly into his territory. Hiroto and others are delighted to hear the good news from the vampire sister: Not only the successful first ambush onto Magia's Advance Army, but also Sōichirō's successful effort in foiling Magia's negotiation with Hybride-prompting Gezerkia sees the battle as interesting. Magia's Main Army also hears their advance army's casualties but brush it off due to the vampires "disadvantage"In fact, they're so confident about the vampires' weakness at the forest to the point they dismiss Phyllis Army's severe defeat at Terminus River. Consequently, they are ironically defeated by the same vampire that crushed the Phyllis Army one year ago.at the forest. Back in the forest, Magia Advance Army is ambushed again but continue to march on and reaches the rendezvous point. Magia Main Army follow from behind only to be stopped by Curele who then charges towards them and easily decimates them all without injuries. The soldiers then hide into the forest but not even that works when Curele blows off the entire forest along with dirt and soldiers with her tornado anyway-leaving so many dead bodies on the road. Curele's uncanny feat horrifies the surviving soldiers so much that flee to all directionsAt one point, the commander, despite Curele's power that crushes the mighty Magia Army without any effort, just like her legendary curb-stomping victory over Phyllis Army, the commander insists his men to stand their ground instead. To make matters worse, reinforcements from hundreds of vampires and elves are following behind them-forcing more Magia soldiers to keep on retreating., scattering Magia Main Army entirely. From afar, Valkyria and Zeldis are proud to watch Curele's curb-stomping victory over Magia Main Army. Meanwhile, Magia Advance Army is so devastated to hear the main army's annihilation that their morale is severely plummeted. Hiroto then arrives and urges the surviving enemy to retreat or face the wrath of his allies. Surrounded by enemies (Vampires, Elves and even the Guards Army) from all corners, the surviving Magia soldiers reluctantly compliesBefore retreating, Dex asks Hiroto if they let truly let them live for retreating, to which Hiroto affirms as his promise. and retreat back to Magia. As their victory cry, everyone is chanting the names of Hiroto and the vampires (Curele, Zeldis, Gezerkia) and with this, the battle between Hybride and Magia is over. 'Aftermath of Magia Army's Defeat' While Felkina is awaken from her dream of reuniting Joachim, Lusinia is celebrating a three-day feast to commemorate its victory. During the feast, citizens are thanking Hiroto and the vampires for saving their home from the enemy. As he is planning on reporting his victory back to Moldius, Panopticus and Felkina, Hiroto hears from the vampires about Felkina's strange behavior by giving them fruit juice during their encounter-prompts him to think her change of heart. Anyway, Hiroto, the vampires (Zeldis, Curele and Gezerkia) and elven guards are arrive at Limbeld's castle where the Count welcomes his guests and thanks them for saving his territory. To repay their deeds, the Count tells the heroes to enjoy the feast as much as possible. At Emperia, Sōichirō, Moldius and the ministers are delighted and relived to hear from a vampire messenger about Hiroto and his allies' victory over Magia Army that forced the enemy retreated back to their kingdom. Before the vampire messenger leaves Emperia, Moldius rewards him a bracelet as his gratitude for the victory. Later, everybody (except FinnathThe reason why Finnath as the only person who is remain silent is because he, like Belffergo and Rasmus, wants to crush Hiroto only to be stunned to hear their failure instead. Whichever the case, this doesn't sit well for the conspirators.) toast their wines as their celebration for Hybride's successful defense against an enemy kingdom. Elsewhere, Zalia and Nestoria are also hear Magia Army's defeat but while Nestoria becomes speechless, Zalia refuses to believe the outcomeThe reason Zalia remains in denial about Magia Army's defeat is because not only she still assumes the vampires' "disadvantages" in the forest, but also her confidence over Magia Army's overwhelming numbers against the vampires. despite the secretary tells her about Hybride is celebrating as they speak-something she brushes off as a "ruse" to shaken their morale. To Zalia's anger, however, Magia merchant reports a bad news that 1,200 of 3,000 soldiers fled to Magia after their defeat by Hiroto and the Vampires; further believes that continuing this battle is futile. Zalia then argues hysterically in fulfilling Urseus's dream only to be silent by the merchant's retort for he deeming the dream as meaningless even if it means sacrificing the surviving 1,200 men before leaving. This outcome infuriates Zalia so much that she curses Hiroto but Nestoria suggests on revoking their negotiation with Hybride as their means to fight for another day which Zalia begrudgingly compliesInitially, Zalia opposes Nestoria's idea of canceling the negotiation with Hybride as she refuses to accept the fact that they were beaten. The only reason Zalia eventually accepts Nestoria's suggestion is because the latter believed that Urseus is not a type a king who gives up easily, all the while claiming that retreat for the sake of starting over is also a duty of a vassal.. Meanwhile, Belffergo and Rasmus are horrified to hear Finnath's news via a messenger. After learning the Mummies and Vampires are involved in a war against Magia Army, Belffergo condemns Hiroto for violating the probation of access to Sigil's harbor only to be baffled to learn that Felkina was the one who removed the probation. Rasmus, bitterly realizes that his own tactics turned against himPart of Rasmus's regret is that all of his plans against Hiroto ends up aiding his enemy to turn things instead., opts to give up as he fears that any plot against Hiroto and the vampires are now useless since they are revered as heroes due to their past heroic accomplishments According to Rasmus, even if they do have a slight chance of beating Hiroto, due to their accomplishment for saving Salabria, Orsia and Lusinia from the enemies, it only adding their reputation and even making both himself and Belffergo as Hybride's enemies instead. It is this reason that Rasmus noted that even if the conspirators may have a chance of fighitng back, they're too ashamed to return to Emperia because he know that they are not going back to Emperia unpunished.. Felkina, after learning Hiroto's victory from Lemaire, suddenly laughing while remarks his better performances in saving Hybride from Magia's near destruction. Raquel, on the other hand, is so relief to hear Hiroto's victory and she summons a horse carriage so she can personally meet him, congratulating him and thanks him for saving the kingdomThe reason for Raquel's relief to hear Hiroto's victory is because she is unable to change Zalia's mind even after meeting her and warned her about the consequences of attacking Hybride.. As for Germesh, Magia Army's shocking defeat makes him speechless while thinking his demotion as his consequence for failing Germesh's reason in allying Magia Army in attacking Hybride because he was one of many people in Phyllis disagreed a peaceful relationship between Hybride and Phyllis, hence he led 500 strong cavalry and readily to attack Hybride again. Magia Army's defeat has deliver a hirrible blow to Germesh.. 'Zalia's First Meeting with Hiroto' Part 1 (TO be added...) Part 2 (TO be added...) Part 3 (TO be added...) Part 4 (TO be added...) Part 5 (TO be added...) Part 6 On their way to leave Emperia with disappointment, Zalia and Nestoria encounter Hiroto and Valkyria along the way, especially former who is surprise to see Hiroto as she never thought the one who crushed Urseus's might is a youthful Margrave. Hiroto then greets Zalia with courtesy and tells her that because of the negotiation failure, he thought about retaliating by force. During the handshake, Hiroto then tells Zalia that it would take some experience and time for kingdoms to have a peaceful diplomatic relationship with each other and he is looking forward to see peace between Hybride and Magia as well. This prompts Zalia remarks that this Diferente is Magia's hardest opponent and views him as Hybride's core figure in moving the kingdom forward should the veterans retires. Whilst claiming Urseus's hostility against Hiroto is "correct", the only thing Zalia is thinking right now is to apologize to Urseus for unable to foresee vampires' true calibers. 'Hiroto's Reward for Save Hybride' Part 1 (TO be added...) Part 2 (TO be added...) Part 3 (TO be added...) Part 4 (TO be added...) Part 5 (To be added....) 'Felkina's Gratitude for Hiroto' 2 days later, Felkina arrives to Emperia in regards of her removal of Probation of Access of Harbor at Sigil. When Moldius asks her why did she remove the probation, Felkina replies that it was to repay Hiroto for saving Lusinia from Magia Army's invasion. The king, however, knows that in truth Felkina just wanted to meet Joachim. So, Moldius have Joachim to enter his office as the exile prince runs towards Felkina, hugs her and tells her how much he has missed her since their separation. Felkina is so moved by the reunion that she sheds her tears of joy and thanks Moldius for his mercy. The king, despite his displeasure in sparing Felkina but only do so because Hiroto once rescued Lusinia, tells the countess that she should be thanking Hiroto instead since it was Hiroto's idea for sparing her due to his belief that despite their differences in philosophy, deep down she is a woman cares for her kingdom- prompting Felkina to feel regret for her antagonistic belittlement. Meanwhile, Hiroto, Valkyria, Curele and Sōichirō are sent by Univestel, Panopticus and Sobrinus for their departure back to Primaria. Just as the horse carriage is about to leave, Felkina catches up with it and taking her hat off without saying any words. As Hiroto tells her that she can visit Primaria anytime she wants, Felkina touches his hands and thanks him for telling her the probation of access and the apple juice he gave her. Afterwards, with the security cavalry surrounding the horse carriage, Hiroto and his friends leave Emperia and set off their journey back to Primaria. Epilogue 'Kingdoms' Reaction to Magia Army's Defeat' The fallout of Magia Army's defeat greatly affects all four kingdoms: Urseus is so shocked to hear Zalia's report about his army's horrible defeat that he blames himself for miscalculating his enemies' true caliber, though his hostilities against Hiroto and the vampires are yet to be ceasedTo Urseus's worry, the vampires' rising reputation after the war not only made them as "heroes" in Hybride, but it also made Hiroto almost untouchable by any enemies both externally or internally, which putting Magia's future in jeopardy.LN Volume 13 Epilogue. Eesh meanwhile berates Abrahim for his worst idea and orders Germesh's demotion as he doesn't want to fight Hiroto. Cognadus and Dialogs on the other hand view the vampires are so "dangerous"In their thoughts, the Magia Army's defeat may be served as Hiroto's "warning" to all 3 neighboring kingdoms against Hybride with Hiroto's war with Phyllis as an example. This also means that these ministers assume that Urseus's own impatience has led to his first defeat. that they are beyond anybody's "control". Belffergo and Rasmus-who are now live their lives in seclusion because Moldius forbids them from leaving EmperiaAccording to Moldius's degree, whilst Felkina was pardoned under Hiroto's suggestion, he didn't forgive both Belffergo and Rasmus for their treachery against Hybride simply due to their feud against Hiroto, The main reason for such was while Belffergo did doing his shady dealings with Urseus behind Moldius's back, what he didn't realized was that the king-probably through Hiroto and others' investigation-knew that his House has spies everywhere. So instead of crushing Hiroto with his plot, Belffergo plans backfires him so hard as if he was digging his own grave.-lament their failure while loses any motivation to crush Hiroto. 'The Result of Fishing' As for the Mummies and Vampires, they are rewarded for their contribution in the war against Magia Army and saving Hybride, with each faction spending their exploits for their respective purposes Each factions were rewarded in different kinds of reward: The mummies receive 3 golds each and they spend them on shopping at towns and buy gifts for their loves ones; The vampires on the other hand receive 10 golds and opt to partying at Secondaria instead such as partying at Secondaria or buying gifts to their loves one or family. Sōichirō meanwhile is reading bed time stories to Curele at Terminus Castle. At the lake outside the castle, Hiroto and the ladies (Valkyria, Mimia, Sorceire and Excelis)-whereas the latter's breasts clinging onto Hiroto, much to his enjoyment-are fishing but they are unable to catch even one fish but Hiroto seemly content about it. Characters New Characters *Urseus *Zalia *Nestoria *Cognadus *Dialogs Story Impact *The entire continent of the other world is revealed and it comprises 4 kingdoms sharing a single river, the Terminus River. The river itself also serves as their boarders that separate them from each other. **The locations of the four kingdoms are also revealed: Hybride Kingdom of the North West, Phyllis Kingdom of South West along with the former Northern Phyllis Kingdom; Magia Kingdom of the North East and Regulus Republic of the South East. Despite their cultural and custom differences, all 4 kingdoms share the same boarder that is Terminus River that separates them from each other. *After Phyllis from the previous saga, Magia is a next kingdom to be introduced as an antagonist due to Urseus's hostility against Hiroto and the vampires after hearing their increasing reputation. Further information indicates that both kingdoms were feuding with each for 50 years until Nasar ended the feud some time ago and he is among the few who doesn't show resentment against the vampires. Sadly, Nasar's death and Urseus's ascension as the new king, the latter of which was actually resulted by latter's conspiracies, reigniting the old rivalry between the 2 kingdoms while starting his own feud with Hiroto. **Urseus is introduced as the new King of Magia and whilst he is genuinely cares for Magia, his hostility for Hybride is twisted simply because he believes all vampires are evil even though Nasar think otherwise. **Both Zalia and Nestoria are introduced as Urseus's closest and entrusted vassal as they aid Urseus along the way: Zalia is the Elven Prime Minister whilst Nestoria is Urseus's loyal retainer and leader of his lifeguard. Regardless, both are so loyal to Urseus to the point they willing to follow *The fallout of Magia Army's defeat by Hybride's Vampire Army gives profound effects to all four kingdoms in the entire continent. **Urseus is especially shocked after hearing Zalia's report about his army's defeat by Hybride's Vampire Army. This aftermath, however, only increasing his hostility against Hiroto and the vampires as the king willing to do anything to crush his opponents, to the point he ironically seeks Disgurd the vampire (Gerzekia's rival) for help to strengthen his army in the next arc even if it means fulfilling her ridiculous request.Light Novel Volume 14 **Esh on the other hand becomes even more vigilant and have Germesh to be demoted instead, considering his personal experiences of facing Hiroto's resorucefullness from the Hybride Ministers Arc and Phyllis Affairs Arc. **Regulus Republic is also shaken when both Cognadus and Dialogs deem the incident only soaring vampire's notoriety across the continent and doesn't ease all the kingdoms' hostility against them According to them, the vampires originally only attacks humans whenever their habitats and livelihoods are threaten. However, Hiroto's feud with Phyllis-especially after slaying some of their commanders during their war at Terminus River, as well as dropping Kyne's head to scare Babylos-changed all of that., with the possibility from Urseus's counterattack still present. Still, it also garners some people's interest such as the Elven Noble Twins who are looking forward to meet Hiroto.Light Novel Volume 14 **As their ramifications for their betrayal, Belffergo and Rasmus have to compensate Lusinia's damage by paying 40,000 worth of money Between this or being thrown into the dungeon, they considered the former was better because at least they don't rot while imprisoned inside rh prison.and they are forbidden by Moldius from leaving Emperia. This alone marks both noblemen's decline as they have lose their will To describe the conspirators' despair, Belffergo and Rasmus were so consumed by their grief to the point their lost their spirit .and give up their ploy on crushing Hiroto-effectively ending their feud with the young Diferente. Trivia (TO be added...) Notes References Navigation Category:Story Arc